


龙和旅人

by aNarwhal



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNarwhal/pseuds/aNarwhal
Summary: 那是很久之前的故事，在昏暗无光的地下山洞，一位少年遇见了龙。
Relationships: Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Iceland/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	1. 龙与旅人

踏上旅程是大概两年前的事情。艾斯兰回忆起出发那天却觉得好像过了很久，村里抚养他长大的村民一边说着既然一定要出去就别回来的气话，一边往他的背包里面塞多到可能在吃完之前就会坏掉的食物。他第一次坐上经过海岛的船，第一次踏上比岛上广阔数百倍的土地，遇见的新奇事物层出不穷。现在他正绞尽脑汁回忆着两年前的行程并且努力组织顺序好写到纸上。  
“你在写什么？”背后有一个懒洋洋的声音在发问。  
“来这里的路上遇到的事情。”  
“有什么重要到要记下的事情？”  
“不是，只是来的时候走的哪个方向，路上看见了什么这样的小事。不写下来总觉得再过几年就会忘记了。”艾斯兰停下笔，划掉了写错的一小行。“话说回来，你要睡到什么时候。”  
“晚饭。”  
“外面这么吵还能睡着？”  
没有回答。艾斯兰侧耳听了一会，只听到平稳的呼吸声。  
秒睡简直可以说是诺威的特技，除此之外当然还有其他不可思议的地方。比如他企图在帽子里饲养一只蜘蛛训练它跳舞，被艾斯兰发现这只小宠物后无奈放生。不过艾斯兰表示这些都没什么，毕竟这位和他一起旅行近两年的同伴根本就不是人类。  
如果他是一边唱着自编歌谣一边流浪的吟游诗人，他一定会把这段经历大书特书。开头说不定是这样：那是很久之前的故事，在昏暗无光的地下山洞，一位少年遇见了龙。  
而事实是，他们的相遇相当糟糕，以一脚踩空顺着坡道滚下去为开端，伴随着眩晕和剧烈疼痛，少年砸在了龙的头上。

他终于能从混乱中平复过来能好好检查一下骨头有没有摔碎时，龙已经半个身体埋在金币堆里自顾自睡着了。艾斯兰回过神来发现自己正抱着膝盖蹲在地上，极力缩成一团降低自己存在感。被一只体积为自己数百倍的生物居高临下地盘问，他已经把自己叫什么从哪儿来到哪儿去为什么在这想干什么都仔仔细细交待了一遍，现在他就像私闯民宅被主人抓住的犯人，恨不得干脆昏死过去一了百了。  
他来自一个无名的海岛，父母姓甚名谁都不知道，凭着简单的热枕和好奇想去看看这个世界，因一时的愚蠢可能会成为龙的某顿午餐。而且这龙刚才还有点嫌弃地表示人类的肉质其实不好，骨头太多硌牙。  
被从天而降的晚餐砸醒是应该高兴还是不高兴呢，艾斯兰揣度不出龙的想法，也不知道它说的人类吃起来不可口是玩笑话还是事实。他小心翼翼把背包上的钱币扒开，拽着背带把包拉出来。金属摩擦发出哗啦哗啦的响声，艾斯兰胆战心惊往龙头的方向看了一眼。没有动，可能龙没有那么容易吵醒，除非高空坠落下一个人恰好砸在龙头上。  
艾斯兰只在书上看到过对龙的几行描述，它们生活在巨大的山洞里，里面堆着龙的宝藏。龙的身形庞大，寿命很长，熟知人类无法掌握的魔法。可惜没有更进一步的详细描述，照书里来看，龙就是一种完全不可能遇到的传说中的生物，知道有这么个存在当故事看看就好。吟游诗人唱着勇者打败了恶龙，马匹驮着黄金从原野上来。他怎么也没想到自己有一天会掉到龙居住的山洞里。  
艾斯兰抬头看了看四周，一片漆黑，只有在高处透着一点微光。试着将火把点亮，火光腾起的瞬间他因为失而复得的光明松了口气。  
地面上铺满了扁平的金币，里面也夹杂着少量银币。钱币堆成小山一样高，没有露出一点地面。山洞的岩壁上有很多深深的划痕，看起来像……文字？龙会写字吗？  
划痕在一人高的位置，沿着岩壁一路延伸。艾斯兰发现想象龙用爪子一点一点刻字的画面很能驱除内心的恐慌。他放任自己设想龙拿着书的样子，用两根爪子夹着羽毛笔蘸墨水的样子，不过那样的话，书和笔要做成多大才能适合给龙用呢。  
诺威醒来时眼前并不是一片黑暗，他能感觉到身边有一个微弱的光源。稍微偏过头可以看见火把的光亮，误入山洞的少年专注地盯着墙上的咒语看。人类的夜视能力似乎很差，没有亮光就不能看清东西。在火光照耀下，少年的银白色发丝带上了一层淡淡的橙黄，看起来温暖又柔软，让他想伸出爪子揉一揉。  
诺威确实这么做了，然后艾斯兰被他一爪子摁趴在地上。

这是艾斯兰第二次体验死后余生的感觉。第一次是砸到龙头上被甩下来。继而一只巨大的眼睛盯着自己，野兽的眼瞳在黑暗中发出微光，瞳孔形状和周围纹路都能看得一清二楚。和被一爪子背后拍倒，龙锋利的爪子就在脸颊边相比，两边都很危险，两边都不想选。  
“你在看这个？”龙指了指那些刻痕。  
“对……”那是什么？艾斯兰没敢问。既然不知道说出的话会不会让这条龙生气，那还是少说的好。  
龙吐出两个含糊的音节。发光的微粒像尘土一样从石壁中飘散出来，单个光粒并不能照亮多大地方，但是数不清的微粒凝结成团，山洞里的亮度大大增加，在强光下火把就显得没有什么用处了。  
“怎样？”龙问。  
“怎样是指？呃，这个光吗，很方便……”  
龙貌似心情还不错。火把毕竟能照亮的范围有限。山洞在一簇簇光团照耀下亮得就像白天。艾斯兰借光迅速目测了一下龙首尾的距离。看来自己确实不够塞它的牙缝。  
山洞岩壁没有可以攀缘的地方，洞口在自己绝对够不到的高处。当初打滑摔进来的可能也是另一条高处的裂缝。他可以说被困在了这个山洞里，和一条睡了不知道多少年也不知道饿不饿的龙待在一起。

晚饭是烤肉和面包，面包里混进了当地制作的果干。村庄里为期三天的庆典是最后一天，因此店家招待外来的旅人格外慷慨，每桌有免费赠送的酒和浓汤。  
“我以前就想问了。”艾斯兰说，“你每次在山洞里睡醒不饿吗？”  
“不饿。”  
“你睡觉途中有出去吃过东西？”  
“为什么我要出去？”诺威头也不抬继续喝着汤，“吃的整个山洞到处都有。”  
整个山洞到处都有的，除了石头就是金币。他是抱着石头啃还是抓一把金币往嘴里放？  
诺威解释说：“龙的食谱很广，从矿物到动物，我能吃的东西很多。”  
艾斯兰第一次对龙的某种习性心怀感激。  
既然种族不同，相处的关键就是人类和龙的习性。可能是因为龙的习惯，诺威一睡沉就很难叫醒。不光是这样。如果哪天有机会回答和龙一起睡是什么感觉，艾斯兰只想回答：很挤。直至今日，在结伴旅行两年后，诺威依然会因为睡迷糊变回龙的模样。露宿野外时没有什么大碍，但是住旅馆就麻烦了。没有地方睡是小事，艾斯兰可以找到龙翅膀或者爪子之间的空隙带毯子勉强睡一觉。麻烦是床和桌椅。被压坏了真不知道要怎么解释。遇上住宿高峰期，需要共享一张床的时候，自己很可能成为龙的抱枕兼暖水袋。诺威的理由是人类小孩体温高，龙喜欢温暖的东西和闪闪发亮的东西。积攒金币当床铺也是因为这个。谁让人类选择金属铸造钱币而且表面还平整光滑能反光，龙收集钱币又不是为了花。  
虽然种族不一样而且性别相同，但是被抱着取暖还是太奇怪了。艾斯兰极力想辩解为什么他抗拒被当抱枕却找不出合理的理由。说是不喜欢和不熟悉的人接触但是同行已经有一段时间，再以“我们不熟不要以为觉得暖和贴着我”当理由就显得牵强。说是自己觉得热又显得很不照顾同伴感受，而且对方对自己还很不错，导致这个借口他也说不出口。  
纠结到现在，艾斯兰也没能处理好睡觉很挤的问题。  
趁天还没黑，他把下午写的笔记整理收进包裹。考虑到行李失窃的可能性，他没敢写出龙的事情，含糊地用迷路带过这次惊险的遭遇。山洞里的气温很低，金属导热速度又快，睡在山洞里的两个晚上他都是被冻醒的，捂着嘴咳嗽不停。龙趴在旁边，它从睁眼就没有挪过窝，保持原地随时可以继续躺下睡的姿势，正饶有兴趣看他蜷成一团发抖。艾斯兰裹紧薄薄的毯子，僵硬地翻了个身背对仔细打量自己的龙。  
身后有尖利的刮擦声，听上去像是龙伸出了爪子。然后天旋地转，艾斯兰感觉自己像是草篮子里的鸭蛋，被捞起来小心颠一颠，最后搁在碗里。他悄悄从毛毯里探出头，只能看到紧密贴合的鳞片，还有围绕在周围的尖爪。龙似乎把他挖了出来托在龙爪里。  
鳞片的触感坚硬，不光滑有点粗糙。经过前两次惊吓，艾斯兰自觉已经习惯了很多。龙大概是因为他冷所以把他托起来和金币隔开。他想，我们这样看起来简直就像是一个人握着一枚鸟蛋，然后下一步就是磕开蛋壳，倒进油锅煎成金黄色装盘……  
不行，艾斯兰中断了关于煎鸡蛋的想象。  
一句话不说把人捞过来的龙问：“冷吗？”  
“不冷了。”和龙头靠得太近，龙的声音在耳边响起让他吓了一跳，下意识捂住了耳朵。  
“你要睡了？”龙显然误会了艾斯兰的意思。  
“嗯，对……”艾斯兰想了想又加了一句，“谢谢，很暖和。”  
没准就是那句谢谢给龙留下了错误的印象。

“我们在等什么？”诺威问。  
“等表演的队伍。”离这里不远，有一条通往国家首都的必经之路。便利的交通也把很多习俗带进了这个村庄。虽然是建立没有多久的村子，在积累了一定的财富和食粮之后也开始模仿着形成自己的节日。歌舞和庆典是一年一次难得的尽情玩耍的时机。  
“看不到啊。”人太多了，艾斯兰踮起脚也只能勉强看到演员们头上戴着的鲜艳羽毛，随着音乐节奏晃成一道虚影。  
一个小女孩拉着父亲的衣角焦急地叫嚷着。她的父亲笑着把她高举过头，小女孩指着队伍里涂成彩色的滑稽面具兴奋地比划着。这景象似曾相识，应该是在他们离开山洞时候，龙用尾巴把他捞起来放到背上，叮嘱说别掉下来也别抓掉他的鳞片……  
“你要是觉得羡慕的话要不要……”诺威的话打断了他的回想。  
“不是！”  
“高一些的地方会看得更清楚吧。”诺威自顾自说下去。  
“别告诉我你想变回龙的样子飞到高处去，那样我们的旅行就要被强制结束了。”艾斯兰压低声音警告他。  
“那真糟糕。”  
“我一点也没听出你有这意思。”艾斯兰犹豫着问他，“我们上路差不多两年了吧？”  
“两年？时间过得真快。”  
“你觉得旅行有趣吗？”  
“说实在，人类社会的规则太多而且很麻烦。”诺威说，“能做的不能做的除了法律还有一堆约定俗成的条条框框。每个地方用的货币不一样还需要记着兑换的比例。住的地方还不够展开翅膀的空间。”  
“那是当然的。”艾斯兰小声嘀咕。  
“但是我对这两年并不觉得厌烦，伪装成人和你一起旅行的时间比作为龙飞过山川的时间流逝得更快。在天空看到的一切与地面上的一切完全不同。”诺威总结说，“所以我认为这两年算得上有趣。”  
“为什么突然这么认真地回答我？”  
“因为你看起来很重视这个问题。”诺威伸手揉了揉艾斯兰的头发，艾斯兰躲了一下没躲过，只好不情愿地让他把自己的头发拍乱。  
等我长高一些，他再摸我的头发肯定就不顺手了。抱着这样想法的艾斯兰靠近诺威比划了一下自己头顶的高度，现实出乎他的意料：“咦？没有变化……你没长高对吧？”  
“调整身高？没有。”诺威用表情和语气再度强调他不做这么麻烦的改变。  
“那为什么我……我这两年没有长高过吗……”  
“可能你长得比较慢。”错觉吧，艾斯兰觉得好像在诺威眼里看到了同情。  
没关系，反正他现在才十七岁，肯定还能再长。  
离开家好像是很遥远的事情。但是离开龙的山洞却仿佛就在昨日。他趴在龙背上，风从耳边呼啸而过，放眼望去天地开阔，让人想花费一生去走遍。  
TBC


	2. 龙与诅咒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 世界充满危险。丛林里潜伏毒虫和猛兽，水里埋藏旋涡和暗礁，荒原上豺狼横行，夜晚未知的怪物睁眼向窗内窥伺。  
> 但是人类活了下来，而且数量越来越多，他们蔓延渗透到每个角落如同瘟疫。

病患需要什么？  
“嗯，让我想想。我生病的时候妈妈会让我躺在床上休息，还有热乎乎的汤和粥喝，她还会给我唱摇篮曲。”  
“不过太严重的话还是要去找医生，毕竟我们这些人还是外行。”  
旅馆老板娘和她的女儿给出了以上建议。第一次体验照顾病患的龙决定按顺序一条一条实施。  
“接下来应该唱摇篮曲。”  
“不用，这个还是算了。”  
“听说摇篮曲是照顾病人的关键环节，不能省。”  
“那是对十岁以下的小孩……还有，你会唱？”  
“不会。”诺威沉思了一会，“我去问问摇篮曲怎么唱。”  
“真的不用！回来！”艾斯兰觉得这么折腾一回自己的病情肯定会加重。  
他咳嗽着躺回床上。本来以为只是普通的感冒，休息几天就能好起来，但持续高烧一点都没有消退的迹象。  
诺威的反应有些出乎他的预料，艾斯兰本以为他会借此机会靠着升温的“抱枕”睡上三天三夜。说实话，在他要唱摇篮曲之前，艾斯兰还是很感动生病时有人能照顾自己的。但是他现在只担心没有照顾病人这一常识的龙不要好心办坏事把病人弄死。  
盖上身上的毛毯好重，喉咙像针刺一样隐隐作痛。有人在唱歌。都让他不要去学摇篮曲了，艾斯兰迷迷糊糊地想。歌声越来越清晰，是很熟悉的音调。不是简单重复的摇篮曲，是更加悠扬，更加婉转的旋律。  
他听到过这个声音，在沙滩上的白色骸骨迎风张开花瓣一样的肋骨，从席卷而来的海浪中传出的正是这个声音。

艾斯兰从梦中惊醒，他掀开压在身上的几层毯子坐起来，手里马上被塞了一碗热粥。  
“你没有去学摇篮曲吧？”艾斯兰急忙问。  
“没，你饿了吗？趁热喝粥。”诺威从桌上拿起摊开的书继续看了起来。  
“太烫了。”  
“趁热喝。”  
“你在看什么？”  
“这个。”诺威扬起手里的纸张好让艾斯兰能看到。看清那是什么的瞬间艾斯兰觉得自己的病已经加重了。那是他在旅行途中记下的见闻，附带一张随手涂画的很丑的地图。  
艾斯兰咳嗽得满脸通红，说：“别看了，没什么好看的。”  
“我觉得写得挺有意思的，不过你的字有点潦草。”  
“老板娘给你的建议里面就没有让病人保持心情愉快这条吗？”  
“没有，你觉得不高兴了？”  
“反正绝对不愉快。”  
“好吧。”诺威放下书，拿走空碗，没有回对面的床，而是躺到了他旁边。  
我还是没有逃离被当做抱枕的命运啊，艾斯兰想。  
埋在毯子里的少年不断咳嗽，让诺威想起山洞里的夜晚。随着咳嗽声一抖一抖的人类看起来情况不佳。和龙相比起来人类生命实在太脆弱了一些。但是透过鳞甲渗进的体温很温暖，要是体积相差不大能整个抱着就好了。  
“你会觉得不高兴吗？”比平时更高温的抱枕入手前诺威问。  
“说不上不高兴，反正发烧的热量也没什么用。你随意吧。”毛绒绒的织物下传出了回应。  
虽然不知道病人心情如何，至少龙保持了心情愉快。

这个城市中心立着一块石碑，几百年前的产物。即使精心维护依然有不少残破的地方，语言经过几百年有了不小的变化，来自偏远海岛的艾斯兰还能认出这些文字，村子里的年轻人只当它是个外乡人到此一游的旅游景点。  
上面记载着开拓这片土地的历史，第一批来到这里的人们驱逐了居住在林中的怪物，开垦田地，建造屋舍，最终带来贸易与繁荣。  
人类取得土地，林中的怪物去了哪里？  
“深山之类的地方吧，没有人的地方。”诺威说，“为什么你突然想问这个？”  
“突然想到。”  
“哦。”  
“人类驱逐过龙吗？”  
“有。”  
“你在山洞里睡了几百年是因为这个？”  
“你太高估人了。要赶走龙对龙来说都不是一件容易的事情。与其把龙赶走去获得新的土地，还不如去开荒要更省力一些。”  
“是吗。”  
“而且，龙血对动物植物都有剧毒，要是杀掉龙，这片土地在未来几百年都会寸草不生的吧。辛苦得到的土地是块没有用的废地。太不划算了。”  
“那为什么？”艾斯兰问。  
“嗯？”  
“为什么龙要在山洞里睡那么久呢？”他很想知道答案，仗着病人心情应该受照顾，以前没有勇气的问题也能问出来。  
“因为觉得无聊。世界好像一成不变，秋天过去又是冬天，动物出生又死去，王国兴盛又衰落，你只要活得长一些就觉得世界像个车轮一样，周而复始周而复始，只是不断地循环着历史。还不如去睡一觉，也许醒来以后就能看见世界发生了有趣的变化。至少每天做的梦都不会重复。”  
“醒来以后，你看见了有趣的改变吗？”  
“你就是最有趣的部分。”

“我从没想过自己可能会客死异乡。”走出诊所后，艾斯兰终于忍不住要抱怨几句。虽然医生没有直接说什么，但从表情看来，医生也束手无策。  
“我要不要也写个遗书什么呢？”  
“那我帮你带回去？”诺威说。  
有的旅人患了不治之症会在生命最后托人把自己的遗书甚至一部分骸骨带回故乡。真亏他还能想起这个。  
“好啊，能把我尸骨带回去就更好了。”艾斯兰自暴自弃说道。  
“你的家乡在很远的海岛上是吧。太远的岛可能到不了，附近有人鱼和海妖吗？我可以托它们带过去。”  
“我只看到过人鱼的骨头，被海水冲过来又被海水冲走了。”艾斯兰想到自己也可能变成散落在某处的白骨，觉得喉咙像被什么东西梗住，咽不下去也无法说出来。  
他没有父母，名字也是根据住着的岛屿起的，离开家乡三年，他也打听过怎么送信回去，但是几乎没有人知道那个岛，没有信使没有信鸽也少有船只经过。他可以说是和故乡彻底失去了联系。  
“不知道有没有人偶尔能想起我。”艾斯兰自言自语说着。  
“它们没有去捡回同伴的骨头？”诺威突然停下，他扯下围巾，围在艾斯兰的围巾外面。  
“为什么要给我围巾？”  
“我想到一件事，要去个地方。”  
“那我先回去？”  
“你在这里等我，别回去。”  
艾斯兰随便找了层台阶坐下，诺威看起来很着急，大概是很重要的事。再说他生病脑子烧得晕晕乎乎，他不确定自己能绕过弯弯绕绕的街道找到回去的路。  
诺威回来的时候已经是傍晚，脚步匆忙惊起了一群鸽子。  
“走吧。去城市西边，觉得难受走不动就停下来。”  
“西边？”  
“那里有几百年前留下的老房子，你在生病前还想去看不是吗。”  
“但是现在……”  
“几百年前，来到这里的人驱逐了全身羽毛，爪子锋利，住在树上的怪物。它们的叫声能让人失去理智发疯最后脱水死去。你记得吗？”  
“记得。”  
“石碑上还写着，这片土地是被祝福的土地，它将和平繁荣，远离污秽和灾难。”  
“然后？”身体觉得很沉重，不光是喉咙，好像内脏都绞成了一团。艾斯兰紧紧抓着诺威的手跪倒在地上。  
“这片土地确实是被祝福着的，虽然不知道是向哪个神祈祷，献上了什么祭品使约束在百年之后仍然有效。除了人类以外，非人的异类都不能进入这片土地。”诺威指了指远处，夕阳的光辉照亮某栋建筑的尖顶，上面装饰着光滑的玻璃。反光似乎能刺痛人的眼睛。  
“那是以前的祭坛，上面还有图画。住在树上的怪物，有人的头颅，鹰的翅膀和身体。我猜，你其实不是人。”诺威说，“这条约束对人来说是祝福，对你来说是诅咒，再在这里待下去大概会虚弱至死。行李我收拾了，我们越快离开这里越好。”  
“你开玩笑的吧……这不可能……”艾斯兰完全没有反应过来，生个病突然就被划入了不是人的范畴。简直和醒来发现自己变成了一只甲虫挥舞着很多条腿一样，难以置信。  
他想掐一下自己看看是不是在做梦，但是胃里的灼烧感提醒他这一切都无比真实。  
“那为什么你没事。”  
“因为我是龙，以前住在这里的是半人半鸟的种族。诅咒针对的是有人的特征的半人生物，龙是和人没有任何相似之处的完全的异类，大概不在针对范围内。”  
“我……”诺威的解释艾斯兰并没有在听，他从来没有怀疑过自己是人的事实。岛上没有半人兽，没有藏在水里的巨大怪物。只有和他一样的住民，用石块和树木建造房屋，屋顶铺着干草。天气很糟糕所以吃的大多都是捕来的鱼，没有不能下咽的食物。  
“你一直没有长高可能也是因为这个，你的成长速度本来就和人类不一样。”诺威说，“还有，你没有想过吗？为什么人鱼不敢接近你的岛，为什么没有人离开过岛也没有人来，你却不知道自己的父母是谁。”  
他本来以为他的父母是遭遇了什么意外去世，隐瞒是出于对一个孩子的好意。可是细想下去，岛上只有他一个小孩。他坐的船是十几年来靠近小岛的唯一一艘船。  
“很害怕？你在哭。”  
并不是害怕，也不是厌恶自己，只是他想起出发前听到的话。  
出去之后就不用回来了。他一直以为那只是抚养长大的孩子一意远行长辈们说的气话，没想到那是真的。他再也回不去了。

离开这座城市两天后，诅咒的效果彻底从艾斯兰身上消失了。  
“准备好了？”诺威看着他说，“我还以为你会再消沉一段时间，你那天哭得挺伤心的。”  
“我还是想继续旅行。”  
“没关系吗？”  
“没关系。”  
“不讨厌那些对你隐瞒了真相的人吗？”  
“没有，反过来我很感谢他们。我一直想出来看看外面的世界是什么样子，连自己和周围都没有认清。为什么他们要模仿人类生活着，是习惯还是伪装都没弄不明白。”艾斯兰低头踢着小石子，“他们教我说话，抚养我长大，送我来到外面，为我做了能做的一切，我没有理由讨厌他们。”  
“为什么你笑得那么奇怪。”艾斯兰抬头看见诺威正从上到下仔细审视他，像第一天认识他一样。  
“有一种见证了某个瞬间的微妙感觉。”  
“哈？”  
“你说，”诺威伸手揉了一把他的头发，“以后哪一天你会不会长出翅膀或者尾巴什么的。”  
“如果真有那一天，你可以教我把尾巴和翅膀藏起来的方法。”  
“你想学我就教。”  
TBC


	3. 龙与终点

艾斯兰觉得诺威最近有点奇怪。  
虽然他一直做着奇怪的事情，但是习惯以后已经成为日常的一部分所以没什么。这种微妙的违和感并不来源于他的行为本身，而是被施加的对象。  
首先让艾斯兰察觉到异常的是眼神。  
遇见他以来，艾斯兰时常可以看见诺威的目光落在一片云或者一棵草上，一脸神神秘秘高深莫测的表情，实际上他多半只是在想“好困”，以及“今天的晚饭吃什么”。变化在于诺威注视的对象变成了他的旅伴，他放空的表情一成不变，但眼神中似乎有更明确性的目的，好像盯着这个少年就能找到龙生的终极答案。艾斯兰被盯得浑身不自在。终于在某个晚上问他：“你有什么事想和我说吗？”  
“呃，我只是看你最近总盯着我看，所以想问一下。”太直接了，艾斯兰急忙补上了一句解释。  
“你想象过我们旅程的终点吗？。”  
“诶？”  
“再长的路，一直一直走下去也会有尽头。停下来以后你想干什么？”  
“说实在的，我没想过停下来的事情。”  
“现在想一想？”  
年长者的深谋远虑吗？诺威的话正常到让艾斯兰怀疑自己的耳朵，难道在人的社会里待久了龙也学会了一般人的思考方式？  
“可能在很多年以后？不想继续旅行的时候，找一个安静的地方待着养点羊什么的……”  
不行，想象不出来。旅程的终点对于艾斯兰是件遥不可及的东西，就像天上的星星，大海的海底一样的地方。他知道这一天终会来临，但是那一日的具体模样他描摹不出。  
在被告知自己不是人类之前他偶尔还会幻想回到故乡的那天，他会高兴地讲述一路上的旅行见闻，抚养他长大的村民都围过来笑着摸摸他的头。然而那座隐没在浓雾中的海岛他再也无法回去，这个幻想很快就破灭得一点也不剩。  
“养羊啊，你喜欢羊吗？”  
“也不是非要养羊，就是打个比方。”换成是诺威的话，他大概会回到山洞里继续睡觉，或者去找找其他龙叙叙旧。艾斯兰虽然并不是人类，但他目前还没显示出任何非人的特征，因为这个缘故，他们还是像以前沿着前人开辟出的路前进，没有往人迹罕至的深山老林钻。  
“你更喜欢什么种类的羊？”  
“我们能不要再谈羊的话题好了吗？我见过它们最多的场合是在餐桌上……”  
另一个让艾斯兰觉得不对的原因是在集市上。  
卖艺人和小摊贩集中在那里。卖的物品虽然大多数是不实用的小玩意和花哨的点心但很具有地方特色，他很喜欢偶尔去转转。当时艾斯兰正在听一名深色肤色的少女用奇特语调唱歌，余光瞥见诺威站在了卖饰品的商铺前。  
龙喜欢闪闪发光的东西，但愿他不要冲动消费。艾斯兰忐忑不安地过去想提醒他我们就是来看看的，保持冷静，不要激动。  
然后他看见诺威对着阳光仔细打量一对戒指的内侧，他在旁边只能隐约看见里面刻着弯弯曲曲的符号。  
“你真的买了？”  
“对。”  
卖出戒指的摊贩生怕他们反悔，把这对戒指吹得天花乱坠，说它并不是普通的金子打成的小玩意，是从女巫坟墓里挖出的陪葬，龙曾经给戒指附上魔法，自带金钱运加成，还有驱邪避灾诸多效果。“总之，买了绝对不会后悔，没有效果我原价三倍赔给你们。”  
听上去太假了。他偷偷去扯诺威的袖子示意他把戒指放下走人。诺威眼睛都不眨爽快付钱把戒指塞进了口袋里。  
“难道他说的那些是真的？女巫和龙什么的。”  
“半真半假。”  
什么真什么假诺威没有细说。艾斯兰从小被教导对他人的所有物问太多是不尊重的表现，也就没有继续追问，但这并不代表他不好奇。  
艾斯兰唯一想到的合理解释是诺威想增加一点山洞里的收藏，作为旅途的纪念品带点东西回去也很正常。问题是，这是一般人的想法。龙会这么想吗？和山洞里堆成小山的金币相比起来戒指是不是分量少了一点？

龙的思考方式太难懂了。直到坐在教堂的长椅上，艾斯兰还在坚持不懈做出种种推测和猜想。  
他们作为路过的旅人，被热情的居民邀请来参加这场婚礼。据说新郎以前也是走过很多地方的旅行者，在经过这个小镇时对当地的一位少女一见钟情决定留下。不用费力打听，宾客已经津津乐道把那场邂逅谈论了三遍。  
对于新郎来说那就是旅途的终点吧，也是另一个起点。放弃了旅行，得到了家庭，穿着礼服的那个男人看起来非常幸福。  
我会做出和他一样的选择吗？未知的某个国家，面目模糊的一位女性，生活方式不断磕碰最终彻底改变，艾斯兰隐约对那样的未来产生了不适和恐慌。  
新人跟着牧师重复誓词，新娘激动地红了眼眶。然后交换戒指，互相拥抱。台下坐着的客人开始起哄怂恿新郎去吻新娘。艾斯兰转过头去看诺威在做什么，怕他觉得无聊，也怕他全程面无表情坏了婚礼气氛。好在该鼓掌该起哄的时候他都很配合，只是若有所思盯着新娘的白色婚纱。  
但愿他不是在揣测婚纱蓬松裙摆的构造。  
“你觉得怎么样？”新娘的女伴玩闹着抢捧花，来宾三三两两散开，他们分了蛋糕站到角落看着热闹的人群。本来就只是路过的客人，给新人送上祝福话之后就没必要去寒暄套近乎。  
“蛋糕味道不错。”  
“你知道我说的是婚礼。”艾斯兰用叉子把蛋糕上的装饰花朵拨到一边。诺威看也没看就把沾着奶油的装饰鲜花吃了下去。  
“我发现人类的婚礼挺有意思。”  
“人类在对于自己的命运时都要表现得这么狂妄吗。短暂不过百年的生命，疾病，贫穷，天灾，人祸，能将一个个体催毁的因素那么多，但是交换着戒指的那一对夫妻却好像能预见未来一样用今后的全部人生起誓。”  
“对了，戒指除了装饰还有什么别的意思吗？”  
艾斯兰戳着盘子里的花瓣松了一口气，看来诺威并不知道戒指这一物品对人的特殊含义。  
等一等，他为什么会有如释重负的感觉？  
他们可以不来参加婚礼的，但是他鬼使神差拖着诺威进了教堂，一人一龙，不信神不信教，坐在教堂的彩色玻璃下看一场人类的婚礼。他觉得答案好像就在眼前，于是他把自己试探的语气压到最低，装做只是好奇龙对人类习俗的看法一样去问诺威，你觉得婚礼怎么样？  
他们走过很多地方，从长满云杉的翠绿山岭到平坦温暖的南方水泽，路过狼人伪装的村落，不礼貌的客人半夜会被吃掉，划船沿水怪出没的河流顺流而下，时刻提防小船被掀翻。也有无事可做的闲暇时光，找块空地靠着龙尾巴打瞌睡。  
他觉得现在这样很好，不需要别的未来。

婚礼结束后的夜晚，艾斯兰被身旁窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒。  
“你要去干嘛？”  
“把我的鳞擦擦亮。”  
“怎么擦？”  
“找块沙地打个滚。”  
你要回归野外吗！艾斯兰强忍住没有把这句话说出来。  
“擦亮之后呢？”  
“回来再告诉你。”  
“不不不，你等等。”艾斯兰抓过外套坐起来。“我可以帮忙，我去借个水桶和刷子，你总不能带一身沙子回来睡觉。”  
“也行。”  
给龙刷鳞不是很难，艾斯兰提着水桶把水倒在龙脊背上。刷洗过的龙鳞在月光下有细腻光泽。  
龙悠闲地甩着尾巴，时不时回头看看艾斯兰有没有刷完。  
刷完鳞已经是午夜，夜间出没的鸟在灌木丛里发出渗人的叫声。龙舒展两翼，低声说着他不懂的语言，树林里的虫鸣鸟语瞬间消失，整片土地像死一样沉寂，艾斯兰只能听到自己的心跳声。  
有一个闪光的东西缓慢落下，他下意识伸手去接，是一枚戒指。里面刻着的符文艾斯兰依旧看不懂，但是一定不是会伤到他的东西。  
“什么意思？”  
诺威俯视看他：“你应该回答是或者不。”  
艾斯兰还保持着双手捧着戒指的动作，因难以置信的冲击微微颤抖：“我想先听听你给我这个的理由。”  
“除了求婚还能有别的理由吗。”  
“但是……我又不是龙而且……”  
“有什么问题，我也不是人。”  
“你刷鳞是为了求婚？我们是不是跳过了很多步骤……你都不知道我是不是喜欢你……”  
“你难道不喜欢我吗？”  
“我……”诺威靠得太近了，艾斯兰甚至能在龙的眼睛里看见自己的影子。  
“按龙的方式求偶，翼展更长鳞片更亮的成功率更高。按人的方式，我听说求婚要单膝跪地。你选哪种？”龙半蹲在地上歪头看他此刻的表情。  
“哪种都可以。我都会同意的”艾斯兰小声说道，他握紧了戒指，戒指坚硬的表面硌得他关节有点疼，但他只想再用点力气，好让痛觉提醒自己这一切都是真的。  
“那就以龙的方式，我想和你分享一切，从漫长时间到栖身之处，直到跨过冥河抵达永恒的尽头。”龙尾绕过他的脚踝，刷鳞时为了不弄湿鞋子和裤脚他没穿鞋，龙鳞贴着皮肤冰凉的触感他不是第一次感觉到，但这次和以往不同。  
“不会觉得无聊吗？”艾斯兰问。  
诺威轻轻笑了一声：“我说过，你是我遇见的这个世界最有趣的部分。”  
龙喜欢温暖的东西，在山洞中把少年揣在爪子里看他入睡时，他就很中意这个温度。他与人类的接触不多，大部分情况下剑拔弩张，都拼命想置对方于死地。第一次控制力道去触碰人类，第一次担心他们睡在地上会不会觉得冷，也是第一次看到其他种族眼中的世界。艾斯兰是什么都没有关系，他喜欢少年身边时那一种接近温暖的感觉，甚至盘算着百年之后旅程终了之时一定要把他的骨头挖出来带回山洞里，但是他并不知道这种感情在人类的语言中如何命名。  
戒指上刻着龙的文字，没有驱邪避灾的含义，只有一个意思：这是我的。  
“好了，我已经同意了，我们可以回去睡觉了。”艾斯兰很想回去，把头埋进被子里，他觉得自己的表情一定非常幼稚可笑。  
“别急，按龙的习惯，求偶成功以后应该绕着伴侣跳舞，既然按龙的习惯来，我想这个部分还是不能省。”  
“为什么？”  
“为了庆祝和炫耀。”  
“要跳多久……”  
“从太阳升起到落下。”  
“能不能精简一些……十分钟行吗？”  
“十分钟跳不完一套。”  
“不要在这种地方执着啊！”  
旅程的终点在哪里都不重要了，艾斯兰想，不管是回到龙的山洞，还是在某个安静的小木屋，他都对未来充满期待。

END


End file.
